My First Kiss
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Tsuna remembers his first kiss.


**I have read some increadable Tsuna and Chrome stories this week!**

**And someone requested a TsunaXChrome M story but I have been so lazy...in my Song-fics...so this is for you my annonymus Reviewer!  
**

**Hope it is good and 2796 fans like it!**

* * *

"_It looks like you don't believe me." Chrome said to all the other guardians._

"'_Course not! 10__th__ just look at that weapon!" Gokudera scram out as he pointed at the girl. "Besides that, that eye patch is hiding that shady eye!"_

"_But she's not," Tsuna looked at Chrome and felt she wasn't the evil illusionist. "Rokudo Mukuro."_

"_Really?" The storm was shocked in hearing what his boss said. "Do...do you really think so?"_

"_It's not um…but for some reason..." The sky stuttered. He just couldn't explain it but he was sure that the girl was not possessed and was not Mukuro._

"_You spoke for me." Chrome walked to him and leaned to his cheek and gave him a small kiss. "Thank you, boss."_

_Tsuna blushed as he felt her lips on his face. He heard Ken and Gokudera yelling as she backed away from giving him his….first kiss._

'_I…that...was my first kiss…from a girl…'_

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~!~~!~!~!~~~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~~!~!~**

Tsuna sat on a park bench as he remembered his first kiss. He unconsciously placed his hand on his cheek, the cheek that was kissed by Chrome; and smiled while he blushed at the memory.

He doesn't know why his mind always brings back that memory. Maybe it was because he liked it? He mental slapped himself. '_Did…I really like it?'_

"Bossu," He heard a small gently voice and looked up. His eyes widened as he saw Chrome.

"C-Chrome...what are you doing here?" He averted his gaze to something else and tried to fix his composure.

"Well…I just wanted to be outside…did I do something wrong bossu?" She innocently asked as she saw his face was a bit pink.

"N-No…I just." He didn't know what to say to her. "Do you…want to sit…I mean if…"

Chrome took the empty space on the bench and sat next to him. The wind blew by as they both did not speak to each other.

Chrome then spoke up. "Bossu,"

""Ehhh…Chrome, you don't have to call me Boss, you can just call me Tsuna." He gave her a glance from the corner of his eye.

"Does calling you Bossu d-disturb you?" Chrome looked at him sadly.

"N-No...it's just that." Tsuna put on a gently smile. "I would prefer you to call me Tsuna…s-since we are friends."

Chrome blushed as he called her a friend. A smile formed on her thin lips. "Friends…..do you really mean it?"

"Well yeah." The Vongola boss looked at her with his kind orange eyes.

"Thank you….Tsuna." When he heard his name leave her lips, he felt his heart beat twice as fast and he felt happy.

"Chrome..." He said in a strong voice and she tipped her head to the side to show she was listening. She looked cute when she did that, so innocent, and small. "Have…you ever been kissed?"

After he said that he blushed and Chrome merle blinked at his question.

'_W-why did I ask that….now she is going to t-think I'm weird…._' He mentally cursed himself. "Ah…you don't have to…a-answer…I just..." He waved his arms in front of his face as he was embarrassed.

"I have, by Mukuro-sama," She told him.

Tsuna felt a bit broken as he heard her say she had been kissed.

"B-But….it mostly on my cheek or forehead…and it's all in my mind…" Chrome blushed as she spoke. "So…to be honest…I never been kissed…in…uummm…"

"Real life," Tsuna finished her sentence. Chrome nodded as he said what she wanted to say.

"Y-You know what," Tsuna looked up at the sky. "My first kiss…was actually….from you….I n-never been kissed by a girl…"

"…I'm sorry I took your f-first kiss..." Chrome apologized but Tsuna eyes went wide as he turned to look at her.

"Oh…don't be sorry…I actually…liked it," He assured her but again he mental cursed himself for saying something like that out of the blue.

"Tsuna," Chrome took his hand in hers. "Would it be...a-alright if you gave me...my first kiss?"

Tsuna went red in the face as he heard Chrome's request. _'She wants me...to kiss her…?'_

"M-Me…but..I.."

"It's okay if you don't want to….Bossu..." She got up from her seat but Tsuna's hand shot up and grabbed onto her arm.

"Chrome..." he pulled her back down and his lips landed on hers. He felt himself become nervous but he felt happy as he touched her lips. He let go of her arm and she pulled back. Her hand went to cover her mouth.

"Tsuna…."

"I'm...Sorry…maybe I went too far, I should have just kissed your ch-." Chrome placed her lips on his so he became silent. When she pulled back, she had a small smile on her lips.

"Tsuna...thank you." She sat back down next to him and gave him a small hug. "For my first kiss,"

* * *

**Good or Bad please tell me?**

**I never written a 2796 so please tellme what you think.  
**


End file.
